


Love in the time of...

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Kissing, Breast Fucking, Choking, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Coming Inside, Coming on Face, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Do I even care anymore?, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Doublevag, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Fuckbuddies, Gangbang, Honestly though this is kinky as fuck and NOWHERE NEAR VANILLA, I'm Sorry Victor Hugo, Inverted nipple, Kinky, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Pity Sex, Porn, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Loathing, Slapping, There is absolutely NOTHING vanilla about this story, Unashamed usage of the words "huge" and "giant" to describe cocks, Unrequited Love, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, gaping, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marius accidentally walks in on Éponine getting gangbanged at his old one bedroom apartment.





	Love in the time of...

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure you've read all the tags before you read this story!

                Éponine didn’t know exactly what she had been thinking when she decided to do this, but god, if she could be certain about only one thing in her life, it was that she didn’t regret it.

She liked sex. That was a fact. Ever since she had done it for the first time, in the back alley of her old apartment building, with one of the delivery boys that her father hired for a stupid task she didn’t even remember anymore, she had found out how much she enjoyed it. Surely, her first time hadn’t been the best, especially because it had been in a goddamn back alley and the boy, just as nervous and unexperienced as she had. But the other times? The other times had been _so much_ better. And ever since she first felt the fullness of a man inside of her, she decided that there was no way she would ever manage to keep her desires to herself. She was often discreet about it, not making too much of a fuss whenever she took upon seducing her next lover, and if ever confronted (which rarely happened, since she had no one close to her who cared enough to confront her about something so intimate), she would just shrug and act with naturality.

Of course, that all changed after she met Marius.

The boy had an effect upon her, something that she had never felt before in her life. Ever since he had moved in to the apartment next door and gave her a dorky, ear-to-ear, “nice to meet you!” smile, she felt something alien bubble up in her chest. None of the other men she had ever met made her feel like this, like she was being part of something special, like she was not just the ragtag daughter of a scoundrel, but someone who could be part of something bigger and more beautiful than anything she had ever dedicated her life to. Marius made her feel like she was wanted, and that was something that had possibly never happened to her ever since she grew out of the fancy little dresses her mom used to give her in her childhood.

At first, Éponine couldn’t quite understand what was it that she felt about that awkwardly shy boy who lived beside her and who seemed to enjoy her company for what it was, rather than for some possible interest he may have on her father’s drugs or money. She mistook the hot feeling in her chest for lust, because since her adolescence, that was and had always been her only basis of comparison for anything she ever felt for other men. However, trying to seduce Marius like she was used to doing with the others was not an easy task, and in fact, proved itself to be a dead end, since the boy was completely oblivious to her efforts and seemed to be very confused as to what she was talking about whenever she attempted to be more blatant.

But it didn’t take her too long to realize that no, what she felt for Marius was not something as simple and shallow as lust. Surely, she had a deep, warm feeling of desire for him, and it wasn’t unusual to find her fantasizing about his body meeting hers deep in the darkness of the nights she spent alone, with only her hands and her fast fingers for company. But it wasn’t _only_ desire. There was something else, something that made her heart race whenever he got overly affectionate with her, something that made her palms sweat and face blush whenever he called her his best friend with that beautiful smile of his, and something that made her chest ache dully as if it was hollow whenever he wasn’t around to keep her company. It took her pathetically longer than she should have to realize that what she felt for the boy was love, and even when the thought crossed her mind, it took her long to believe it. She was Éponine Thénardier, she didn’t _do_ love, love was ridiculous and turned people into pathetic shadows of themselves. No, all she could deal with were one-night-stands and her eventual weekly fuck with Montparnasse, because anything further than that was just doomed to fail and give her more headaches than she was willing to deal with.

But since Marius was Marius, an extraordinary, passionate person such as Éponine had never known, of course, _of course_ he would be an exception to that no-love rule. And of course Éponine would accidentally, stupidly, irrevocably fall in love with him, of all people.

The only one she couldn’t have.

Because despite of her best efforts to call his attention towards her romantic eagerness, he continued completely unaware of her as anything other than his closest friend. However, whenever they passed a pretty girl on the street (usually blond, petite and thick-thighed girls), she could see the way Marius’ face lit up with an embarrassed flush and dilated pupils that were obvious signs of his affections. Usually, he did nothing other than stare at them (“that’s creepy, dude”, Éponine would always say, in a meek attempt to make him stop diverging his attention to other girls), but Éponine knew that it was only because he was too shy and awkward to do anything else. If he was only given the chance and the means, he would be flying at these girls at the speed of light, and there would be nothing for Éponine to do other than sadly watch the love of her life fling himself into another woman’s arms and be lost to her forever (not that he was ever hers in the first place).

Despite of all this so-called (by her) teen-angst, Éponine did nothing else to attempt to show Marius her obvious feelings for him. She had already tried everything, from being extremely blatant to being seductively subtle, and none of that seemed to have any effect upon Marius, who only laughed and hugged her whenever she told him that she loved him (“aw, Ponine, I love you too, you’re my best friend!”) and who blushed awkwardly whenever she told him about her former lovers in explicit detail, only to see if he would get jealous.

He never did.

Her fuckbuddy thing with Montparnasse was over, because she couldn’t be bothered to bed anyone else that wasn’t Marius. Calling out the boy’s name during sex would be more embarrassment than she was willing to deal with, and Parnasse would never let her live it down. He was confused at first, and teased her in an attempt to make her admit her feelings for Marius (how the heck he had found out, Éponine never learned), but didn’t press further on the subject after Éponine refused to speak up, because that was Montparnasse. He didn’t have feelings for Éponine; their casual sex was nothing more than that – casual sex. He had hundreds of other girls who fell easily for his charms and who would actually pay for the chance of going to bed with him. He didn’t need her, as much as she didn’t need him.

She had had a friends-with-benefits relationship with almost every core member of the Patron-Minette in the past, but didn’t see back to any of them ever since she came to realize she had feelings for Marius. After putting an end to the thing with Montparnasse, she was celibate (how ridiculous was that) for months until Grantaire appeared in her life and became the only person she ever allowed to touch her.

Ah, yes, Grantaire. She had gotten to know him back when Marius managed to convince her to accompany him to one of those stupid student meetings, and since she didn’t know anyone and didn’t even believe the shit the blond leader was talking about, she sat at the back, away from Marius and his friends because she didn’t want to have to be forced to interact with any of those pompous, rich boys who thought so highly of themselves. And there she sat, at the last table on the corner of the Musain, arms crossed above her chest and a clearly disbelieving look in her face. And that was when Grantaire had arrived.

Éponine always wondered if other people saw her affections for Marius as easily as she had seen Grantaire’s affections for Enjolras. It was like the boy wasn’t even trying to hide it anymore, sighing longingly whenever the leader spoke too passionately of justice, and staring at him throughout the entirety of meetings with what could only be described as heart-shaped eyes. Éponine always felt a twinge of self-disgust whenever she imagined herself looking at Marius the same way Grantaire looked at Enjolras, and fuck her twice with a chainsaw if that wasn’t the most pathetic thing _ever_. Grantaire’s feelings were so ridiculously obvious, and still, Enjolras was either purposefully ignoring them or completely unaware of them. Éponine couldn’t decide which one was worse, but she was very acquainted with the second option, and thus an immediate sympathy for Grantaire, despite of his ridiculousness, arose within her. He made a snarky comment about rich, stupid idealists, and he replied with a smirk and a “tell me about it” that marked the beginnings of her friendship with the man. That night, she got drunk with Grantaire, and by the end of the meeting, declined Marius’ clearly forced invitation for her to go with him, some Courfeyrac guy and two clearly super gay men called Joly and Bossuet to a nearby bar. She usually would accept any excuse to be around Marius, even if that meant having to deal with his annoyingly naïve friends, but she was drunk and Grantaire’s hand was warm on her thigh and she was hurt that Marius had chosen to go out with some random dudes he had just gotten to know rather than going back home with her. In fact, when she thought about it, she realized that she was bitter that Marius had never chosen her at all.

So, Marius merrily left with his new friends, most of the attendees of the meeting left and Enjolras gave her and Grantaire an unreadable look that could almost be described as jealousy, if Éponine was a person to be hopeful, before disappearing through the backdoor and leaving them two alone. After a few more drinks, which Grantaire politely paid for even though he didn’t seem to have the money, they went back to his place, and probably had the best fuck of Éponine’s whole life so far.

(She never thought about their drunk agreement for him to pretend to be Marius if she pretended to be Enjolras, because thinking about that would only make her feel sad and pathetic, which was something that she definitely did not need on the top of all her problems).

And then, even though she didn’t go back to any of her former lovers due to her deep love for Marius, she always recurred to Grantaire whenever she was too horny to be satisfied by her own abilities, or whenever she felt like the man could use the comfort, because Grantaire was about the same person as she was, only uglier and male and way more self-destructive, and their friends-with-benefits relationship was more of a comfort-through-sex thing than anything else. Both Éponine and Grantaire suffered from unrequited love, aware that the objects of their affections would never give them the time of the day, and it was only logical that they became fuckbuddies in order to give each other the release and the comfort that neither Marius nor Enjolras were willing to offer them. It didn’t happen often, and only mostly when they were sad more than anything else, but Éponine grew to know that, whenever she needed him, she could give Grantaire a call, even if it was just for the two of them to cuddle silently on her bed, rather than having sex. She stopped feeling pathetic about it after a while. Grantaire became almost someone to her, even if she knew he would never be able to take Marius’ place in her heart.

But then, something happened. One day, Marius came strolling in her one-bedroom apartment, with a wide, sincere smile on his face, and bearing the news that made Éponine’s heart freeze on her chest. On the following day, he would be moving into a shared flat with his friend Courfeyrac.

Éponine was well aware that her face had dropped at the news, but Marius had seemed unfazed. He kept ranting about how cool Courfeyrac was, how moving in with the guy would make him live closer to college, how cheap the rent was, how marvelous everything would be once he moved away from Éponine (that part hadn’t been said out loud, but it was pretty much all she could hear from Marius’ excited discourse). He didn’t even notice the tears threatening to prickle up on her eyes, and he was so happy and smiling so widely that Éponine could help but to secretly hate this Courfeyrac guy for taking Marius away from her, even if Marius was clearly over excited. He asked if she could help him pack his things up and she accepted, because there was no way she could deny Marius anything even if he was breaking her heart in the process.

She knew she was probably turning this into much more a big deal than it actually was, but the truth was she knew Marius would grow farther and farther away from her given the distance, because that was what always happened. He surely liked her as a friend, but he would have no reason to go back and visit her on that ugly, violent neighborhood after some time and, if she didn’t go looking for him wherever he lived like a hungry stray dog searching for scraps of attention, he probably wouldn’t bother looking for her, too caught up in whatever college stuff and cute blond girls on the streets had to offer him.

So, one day after Marius moved in with Courfeyrac, leaving his apartment empty if not for some furniture he didn’t have to take with him, she decided she didn’t give a fuck. The boy had entered her life, fucked with her feelings and then left as if Éponine never mattered to him in the first place. She knew that her mind was playing tricks on her, that Marius actually valued her friendship and would probably missed her, but she allowed the venomous thoughts of jealousy and betrayal and _hurt_ blossoming on the back of her head to consume her, because she wanted to feel angry, she was entitled to. She had suffered for one year because of Marius, refusing to take anyone other than Grantaire to her bed, and even with him, it was only a few times. She had pined for him and cried because of his lack of tact for her obvious feelings, she would have given herself over completely for him, if he had only asked. She was feeling angry, and alone, and upset, and if anything, she wanted to get back to Marius for using her friendship, hurting her and leaving her just like that, even though she knew, deep down, that it hadn’t been his fault.

That was why she decided to call in Grantaire, Montparnasse, Claquesous, Babet and Gueulemer to the place that used to be Marius’ just a few days ago, and which was now empty with only the memories of the time she used to spend there with her friend. Oh, how she would miss the comfort of slipping into that one bedroom apartment whenever she felt lonely or had a nasty argument with her parents. How she would miss having Marius right there beside her, just one door away, to offer her whatever comfort his limited perception allowed him to. But Marius had broken her heart, and she just didn’t give a shit anymore. She hadn’t felt truly happy or complete in a long while, and it was about time she changed that.

The boys all showed up at the time she had texted them to, and they all wanted to know the reason for her requesting their presence out of the blue. And then, if she had had any doubts about what she wanted to do while she waited for them to arrive, all these doubts evaporated in the minute they entered the room, one after the other. These men there: they wanted her. They all _wanted_ her, they had wanted her in the past and, from the look in some of their eyes, they still wanted her. Unlike Marius, who always ignored her feelings, they were all willing to give her the attention she longed for and knew she deserved. And she decided that the only people who she would ever allow herself to be bothered about would be people who cared about her on equal amounts.

“I want you all to fuck me at the same time”, she had told them in a deadpan, one single perfect eyebrow raised, and promptly allowed her legs to spread where she was sitting on the empty floor of Marius’ old apartment. That was probably wrong, to do something like that in a place that used to be Marius’ home, but she was angry and vengeful and she hadn’t been fucked properly in months. She wanted them to use her, to give her pleasure and to give them pleasure, she wanted them to own her in a way that Marius had never dared to do.

They all stared back at her with confusion and disbelief on their faces, except for Montparnasse, who had a hungry look in his eyes that told her that the idea itself was very appealing to him. Parnasse may not have been the biggest cock Éponine had ever encountered, but the boy surely knew exactly how to make her cum how many times she wanted, and definitely had the most skilled fingers Éponine had ever seen. He approached her without hesitation after a few seconds of pondering her offer, kneeling on the floor beside her, and, mimicking her deadpan, asked:

“Are you sure you want this?”

“Just fuck me”, Éponine had said in response, and then she grabbed hold of Montparnasse’s shirt collar and pulled him abruptly into a deep, lip-bruising kiss. This was enough for Parnasse to acknowledge her consent, and in an instant, his hand was already finding its way to grasp her breast and Éponine took in a deep, shaky breath while he traced her tongue along Montparnasse’s lower lip. Out of all the people she had fucked, Parnasse was the only one who actually knew how sensitive her nipples were, given the fact that one of them was inverted, and he knew exactly how to drive her to the brink of madness just by playing with them. He cupped her breast lightly and, noticing that she wasn’t wearing a bra, pinched her nipple between two fingers and squeezed hard enough to earn a hiss from Éponine.

He wasted no time into tracing his other hand across Éponine’s thin thighs very slowly, which made her shiver all over and sent goosebumps raising to her skin. Never breaking the hot, breathy kiss they were sharing, he gently lifted her skirt until it was all the way up her thighs, and started to run his index finger up and down her pantie-covered pussy, noticing how moist the region was already starting to become. Even though her eyes were closed and her breathing was coming in heavy, short puffs, she could feel Montparnasse smiling when he realized that she was already very turned on, probably because she spent the whole time waiting for them to arrive fantasizing about what they would do to her on that afternoon. Also, the knowledge that there were five more men watching what was happening and waiting to fuck her too only made a hot shiver overcome her sensitive body.

Finally, Montparnasse broke their kiss, and Éponine was about to complain but, before she could even think of what to say, he pulled her shirt down to reveal her uncovered breast, and unceremoniously enveloped her nipple with his lips and begun sucking on it. Fuck Montparnasse and his god-sent ability to make Éponine lose her mind during foreplay. She couldn’t help but to let out a low, barely hearable whimper at this, pussy beginning to tingle hotly with arousal, and if Montparnasse kept going like this, she probably wouldn’t take too long to come. It had been so long since her last encounter with Grantaire, and she longed to be touched and desired and worshiped in bed like she used to be. Finally opening her eyes, she looked up at the other five men who were standing and staring at the scene, and, from the seemingly growing bulges on their pants, they were about as turned on as Éponine was.

“What the hell are you waiting for?”, she asked, impatient. “My safe word is red, in case you’re worried, but I won’t need to use it”, she added with a wicked smile, and that was all it took to make Grantaire follow Montparnasse and kneel on Éponine’s other side, immediately cupping her other breast and massaging it while he kissed her neck breathily.

“What do you want?”, Grantaire asked lowly in her ear, voice rough with desire and hot breath tickling her skin and making her eyes flutter close for a couple of seconds. Her inverted nipple begun to protrude from the way Grantaire was running his thumb circularly around it, and she shivered in pleasure again. The simple fact that he was asking – that he actually cared about her desires, her feelings, her needs – despite of her offering herself like a fucktoy to all of them, was enough to send another wave of prickling hotness through her thighs.

“I want you to fuck me”, Éponine said breathily, already starting to pant from the way Montparnasse was playing with her clit. “I want you to do whatever the fuck you want to me, I want you to make me feel good and come more times than I can count”, she continued, and if she had been cupping Grantaire’s erection with her hand, she would have felt the jolt it gave. “I want you. All of you. Just fuck me. Be rough, choke me, slap me, come inside of me, do whatever the fuck gets you off, just _get on with it_ ”, the last sentence was growled out in an order, and she began to squirm as two of Montparnasse’s digits entered her pussy and he started to finger her. His mouth never left her breast and she could feel that she was close to coming, waves of pleasure and arousal traveling up her whole body. Montparnasse’s fingers fucking her pussy were making obscene wet noises resonate across the room, and that was when Babet finally approached her, pants already pulled down to his knees, and kneeled beside her to rub his half-hard erection against her cheekbone. She gave him a wicked look before taking the tip of his cock into her mouth, rolling her tongue around it and sucking gently. Babet hissed in a barely audible way, taking one of his hands to Éponine’s hair and grabbing a fistful of it, but not attempting to force her to take more of him into her mouth. She still did so, however, and since Babet wasn’t the longest one of them, she easily took him entirely into her mouth with little effort, and by the time her nose was buried against Babet’s stomach, the tip of his cock had barely made it past the back of her tongue. Still, she choked a little, due to the long time she had spent without properly sucking cock (she couldn’t dream of taking Grantaire’s whole length into her mouth; the man had the biggest cock she had ever seen and she could only take half of it into her mouth so far).

Speaking of the devil, it was on that time Grantaire decided to mimic Montparnasse again and started sucking on Éponine’s other nipple, which was way more sensitive since it was inverted. Éponine hissed in pleasure, throwing her head back to accommodate Babet’s cock into her mouth better, and Montparnasse noticed this and fingered her faster, and she was about to come, she was going to come, she was going to come, she was going to –

And then gone were Montparnasse’s fingers, and Éponine sighed in disappointment around Babet’s cock, because god, she had been so close, and the little shit had probably sensed it and stopped fingering her on purpose, just to tease her. Montparnasse was a teaser and she had always known that, but right now she was desperate to feel good and him denying her that made her more frustrated than anything. She sighed again, and spread her legs further as if to make a point. That was when Claquesous decided it was time to step in and appeared between Éponine’s legs, burying his head between her thighs and beginning to eat her out so suddenly and unexpectedly that her spine arched off the ground in surprise. She yelped, the sound muffled by the cock in her mouth, and the vibration of her voice was enough to make Babet’s hold of her hair grow tighter and, before she noticed, he took control of her head’s bobbing movements and began pulling it head forwards and backwards in a fast rhythm, making her take all of his cock as he roughly thrusted his hips against her mouth, finally and properly fucking her face in the way Éponine had wanted him to since the beginning.

Claquesous’ tongue around her clit was sending waves of hotness to her thighs and chest, where Montparnasse and Grantaire were still feasting on her sensitive nipples. As soon as two of Claquesous’ fingers found their way into her pussy, she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold back, and came with a moan that was muffled by Babet’s cock.

If Éponine was being honest, she had never felt sluttier than this before, and she absolutely _loved_ it. These men were taking her and attending to her wishes just like she had requested, and she hadn’t felt this powerful and desirable in a long time. She was so lost in the aftermath of her own pleasure, Babet’s cock still bobbing in and out of her throat, that she didn’t even notice Claquesous was putting his cock inside of her cunt until his fingers grasped her hips to keep her in place and he thrusted into her slowly.

His cock slid easily into her wet pussy, and even though Claquesous was average-sized, it still felt wonderful and everything she could have ever asked for. Fuck, this pleasure she was feeling was definitely worth a year of Marius’ indifference. Claquesous grabbed one of her legs from beneath her knee and lifted so that he could pound into her harder, and Éponine moaned around the cock that was still fucking her throat. She felt wonderful like this, two men sucking on her tits and two men fucking her, all at the same time. She was lying on her back on the floor, which was a little uncomfortable, but she didn’t really care because her pussy was twitching in pleasure and she could feel Babet was about to come in her mouth. However, before he could do so, he pulled back with a wet pop, dropping Éponine’s head, which fell back against the floor as she squirmed and panted in pleasure. A thick stray of saliva and precum still connected her now swollen lips to Babet’s cock, and she dreamily wiped it away with her fingers and smeared it against her lips and chin. And then:

“Take her to the table over there, it will be easier”, Babet suggested. And before Éponine could even make sense of his words, Montparnasse and Grantaire backed away, and she was being lifted from the ground by Claquesous’ strong arms. However, he didn’t remove himself from within her; if anything, his standing position and the force of gravity only made his cock bury itself deeper into Éponine’s pussy, and she moaned as he carried her to where his friends were pointing. Babet pulled the table that Marius hadn’t taken to Courfeyrac’s apartment and set it in the middle of the room, where Éponine had been lying on the floor. The table was big enough to fit her and small enough so that her head and legs would dangle off the edges, and the men wasted no time into resuming their previous activities. Claquesous lifted both her legs so that her cunt would be even more exposed than before and went back to fucking her, this time more roughly than before, the sounds of his flesh hitting hers flooding the room as he thrust himself deeper and deeper inside Éponine. Babet, on the other hand, didn’t go back to fucking her mouth, but gave his position to Montparnasse, who unceremoniously placed his cock into her mouth and took a gentle and slow rhythm of thrusting in and out. Since Éponine was lying on her back, her head was dangling off the edge of the table and thus, Montparnasse had to support it with one of his hands. Éponine noticed that, if he wanted to fuck her mouth as aggressively as Babet had, his balls would slap against her forehead, and the mere idea made her pussy twitch around Claquesous’ cock.

“You are beautiful like this”, Montparnasse told her in his sweet, velvety voice that hid danger beneath it. She tried to look up at him but found that she couldn’t, because all she was able to see were his thighs and his moist cock slipping in and out of her eager mouth. Montparnasse ran the fingers of his free hand across her stuffed cheek and stretched lips. Éponine shivered. “Being put to use just as you deserve to. You were born for taking cock, do you know that, Ponine?”, he continued, earning a muffled moan from the girl. She could hear Grantaire chuckle at this, and he said:

“Wow, she’s into dirty talk?”, he asked, sounding amused. “If I had only known this before”. Montparnasse scoffed.

“She’s a weirdo. Anything that humiliates her will get her off”, he said, purposefully increasing the pace of his thrusts. Éponine wanted to take his cock out of her mouth and say that it wasn’t true, that she only enjoyed a bit of humiliation and only during sex, but she couldn’t be bothered to do so because Claquesous was groaning loudly and thrusting so fast and hard into her that she felt like she may come again, even though she just had a few minutes ago. Montparnasse noticed this as well and pulled back, removing his cock from Éponine’s mouth and asking in a pleased tone: “Does the little slut want Claquesous to come inside you?”

“ _Yes_ ”, Éponine immediately responded, voice hoarse from the abuse of her throat. “Yes, yes, come inside me _, fuck_ ”, she blabbered, desperate, and she didn’t care because she had fucked Claquesous before and she was on birth control. She just wanted all of them to come inside her, she wanted to be marked by them, to be used by them. And with a loud grunt, Claquesous came, shooting his load deep inside of Éponine, who squirmed and threw her head back in pleasure, mouth opening to form a wide ‘o’. She didn’t come, but she was about to, and Montparnasse took advantage of her pleasured position to shove his cock back into her mouth and resume fucking her face.

Wasting no time, Babet walked over to where he was standing beside Éponine and put himself into her cunt as soon as Claquesous pulled out, fucking her pussy as roughly as he had fucked her mouth just a few moments before. He didn’t last long, or at least not as long as Claquesous had, because after just a while of pounding against her cunt, he took a harsh intake of breath and spent himself inside of her, thrusting in a few more times before dropping her legs and pulling out. Nobody made a move, and Éponine growled in displeasure, which made Montparnasse remove himself from her mouth once again and ask, as casually as if he was talking about the weather:

“What is it you want now?”

“More”, Éponine groaned, wiggling her hips without really noticing it. She was desperate for friction, for pleasure, for anything, _god_ , she could feel Claquesous’ and Babet’s cum already leaking off her cunt and she needed another cock in there to keep it in and give her pleasure. “I need more cock”, she said, when nobody touched her. “Please, I need more”, she whined desperately. She was exposed like this, lying on a table with her legs spread and her cunt moist with cum and her own juices, Montparnasse holding his saliva-coated dick right above her forehead, and only then she realized that she was still wearing her skirt (which was probably ruined by now) and her shirt, even though her breasts were popping out of it.

“How many cocks do you want?”, Grantaire asked, and Éponine could picture the eyebrow raise without having to look at him.

“More”, Éponine begged, not sure of what else she could say to make her point clear. “Just give me more, you goddamn morons, fuck, just fuck me –“

“Too bossy”, Montparnasse interrupted her angry rant by shoving his cock back into her mouth, making her choke and, unlike he had been doing before, began to fuck her face harder, giving in to her secret desires and making his balls slap against her forehead with each deep thrust on her throat. Parnasse was bigger than Babet had been, which meant he went farther down Éponine’s throat and made her gag, but he didn’t seem to care. He kept going, never slowing down or being gentle, until he finally pulled out after three deeper thrusts and came all over Éponine’s face, hot streaks of cum making it into her mouth and running down her cheeks and forehead into her hair line. She smiled and sighed with content, licking her lips in a subconscious search for more of Montparnasse.

“Ok, enough of this”, Grantaire stepped in, absentmindedly cupping both of Éponine’s breasts in his hands and massaging them as he spoke. “Let’s give the girl what she asked for. Tell me, Éponine, since you’re apparently kinky as shit, do you think you could take two in your cunt?”, he asked nonchalantly.

Éponine opened her eyes (when had she closed them?) and gave Grantaire a wide-eyed look of surprise, realizing that she had never even considered the possibility before. Her pussy would be so stretched and stuffed. The simple thought of it sent shivers down her spine and she stared up at Grantaire, eyes wide, lips parted and face covered in Montparnasse’s cum.

“What, did the cat eat your tongue?”, Grantaire teased, pinching both of Éponine’s nipples and rejoicing on the surprised whimper this emitted from the girl. “Or did Montparnasse’s cock steal your ability to speak?”

“I think she wants it”, Babet said with an evil smile, his soft cock already twitching again. “Look at her face”.

“She’s dying for it”, Claquesous commented, mimicking Babet’s smile. “She begged us for more cock after all, didn’t she?”

“Fuck”, was all Éponine could say, voice merely above a whisper, as she allowed her eyes to flutter close in anticipation and felt rough hands grabbing her arms and legs, dragging her back to the floor. When she reopened her eyes, she found that Gueulemer was settling her into position so that she would be sat on his cock (and, holy fuck. Gueulemer had been absent and silent so far into this gangbang, but his cock was the hugest Éponine had ever seen, only losing for Grantaire’s). He was big, bigger than Babet and Claquesous had been, and as he lowered her on his crotch, hands firm on her hips, and she felt herself sink further down around his thick length, she decided that there was no possible way that another cock would fit in her pussy, not with Gueulemer inside her at the same time. He fucked her by himself for a while, pulling her hands so they were behind her back and thrusting his hips up hard, so that all she could do was bounce helplessly up and down as he sat buried in his huge length, which was entering her further and further until he was balls-deep in, her breasts bouncing in rhythm with each thrust and slapping on her own skin. Soon, though, Grantaire decided that he wanted to take part into this as well, and knelt in front of Éponine, ready to place his cock inside of her alongside Gueulemer, which seemed to be impossible, since Grantaire was _huge_.

“You’ll never fit”, Éponine half-moaned, half-whispered, only a subtle hint of disbelief in her voice, too lost in the feeling of Gueulemer’s cock fucking her roughly to feel embarrassed about it. Grantaire smiled wickedly at her, pausing.

“I thought you said you wanted more cock”, he teased, and she groaned, especially because at that time Gueulemer decided to grab a handful of her hair and pull at it, forcing her head back and exposing her neck to Grantaire, who eagerly started to lick at it. He bit and sucked at the tender skin of Éponine’s neck, leaving small bruises that would definitely stay there for a while. Then, he found his way to her nipples, and then to her belly, and then to her clit, which was starting to grow sore and which was highly stimulated by the friction of Gueulemer’s cock thrusting into her at a fast pace. Grantaire bent down between the girl’s legs, holding her thighs into place, and licked at Éponine’s clit the best he could in that position, not bothered at all by the taste or the feel of Gueulemer’s cock against his tongue. He kept going, big nose pressing against her sensitive parts and tongue stimulating her clit until Éponine came with a shout that was muffled by Babet’s hand immediately covering her mouth and Claquesous holding her neck in a choke. Looking up, Grantaire saw that Éponine’s eyes had rolled in their sockets and he could only see the whites, her mouth slack and open wide, and from the way her thighs were shaking beneath Grantaire’s hands, she was still coming, even though he had stopped eating her out in order to place the tip of his cock at her already stuffed entrance.

Éponine didn’t even have time to recompose from her orgasm before Grantaire put into her, slowly and gently so that her cunt could adjust to the unfamiliar stretch of two huge cocks inside of it. She had given up on trying to hide it and was openly moaning now, because both the pleasure and the pain were unbearable as Gueulemer spread both her thighs as far as they could go, so that Grantaire could fit in more easily, and the cynic slowly slipped his length into her until she was airtight stuffed with cock. She had never felt this full before, and she had never felt this wrecked, and it hurt but it was becoming less noticeable beneath the waves of pleasure travelling through her whole body, a marvelous feeling that she wouldn’t want to stop for anything in the world. Usually, she hated being so loud during sex, but the sensations she was feeling were something completely new and she wouldn’t have been able to be silent even if she had wanted to. She was taking the two biggest cocks she had ever seen in her life, in her pussy, at the same time. Grantaire and Gueulemer rocked against her in synchrony and, even though she had just come, she could feel it wouldn’t be too long until she did again. It was like the pleasure was constant now, instead of spiking into an orgasm. Claquesous and Babet let go of her neck and mouth and she took in a deep breath, just imagining for the briefest of seconds how her face must have looked like that, red from the lack of air, covered in come and fucked out.

She felt a little embarrassed about coming so many times in such a short while, but at the same time, she didn’t care. She had begged them to make her lost count of how many times she came, anyway. The only thing that would make her feel fuller was to take someone in her mouth, and thus she leaned her head back against Gueulemer’s shoulder, looking around to see who would be the lucky one to be sucked off. Instantly, Montparnasse was by her side, and Éponine’s body began bouncing up and down as Gueulemer and Grantaire both increased the pace of their unsynchronized fucking of her pussy. Grantaire teased her inverted nipple with one hand and sucked eagerly at her neck and earlobe as he buried himself deeper into her.

“Do you want your pretty mouth to feel as stretched as your pussy?”, Montparnasse asked, and Éponine’s eyes widened once again. This time, they didn’t wait for an answer, and before she knew, Babet and Claquesous were both shoving their cocks at her cum-covered face, wanting to enter her mouth at the same time. She took Claquesous first, since she had already sucked Babet off, but the man was impatient and attempted to thrust into Éponine’s mouth at the same time even though it was clearly impossible to do so. Still, Éponine attempted to roll her tongue around the tip of their cocks the best she could, enjoying the sensation of being thoroughly fucked by four cocks at once. She wanted to grab hold of their erections with her hands, but when she attempted to do so, Gueulemer tightened his grip around her wrists, which were still being held behind her back. She had no choice but to suck them off. She felt stretched and ruined and sore, but she was still loving it, especially because she could tell she was about to come again. As if sensing it, Grantaire pulled off her cunt, making her feel like Gueulemer’s cock alone wasn’t enough to satisfy her, despite of his size.

Montparnasse, however, wasted no time into taking Grantaire’s place and, even if he wasn’t as big as the cynic, he was still large enough to make Éponine’s cunt tingle with pleasure. Grantaire walked his way to where Babet and Claquesous were still trying to fuck Éponine’s mouth simultaneously and pushed them away gently, almost professionally, before placing both his hands around the girl’s head and shoving half of his length into her mouth in one go. Éponine knew she wouldn’t be able to take a cock as big as Grantaire’s all the way down her throat, but she eagerly sucked anyway, despite of how she was still bouncing heavily from the rough thrusts of the two men double-vagging her. Montparnasse, ever skillful with his fingers, started to rub his thumb along her clit while they fucked her, and she couldn’t help but to moan continuously and loudly now, and honestly, having two cocks inside her pussy, Grantaire’s giant length inside her mouth, and Montparnasse teasing her clit like that was enough to send Éponine to the edge. Babet and Claquesous took both her hands out of Gueulemer’s grip and enveloped them around their cocks, just so that they wouldn’t be left out, and she begun to jerk them off as vigorously as she could. She soon became overwhelmed by everything that was happening at the same time, and her awareness of what was being done to her began to slowly face with each thrust on her pussy and each bobbing of her hands. All she knew was that there were three cocks inside her, and she was finally as complete as she had wanted Marius to make her.

“Can you taste your cunt?”, Grantaire asked, panting, and Éponine looked up at him with damp eyes to see the man staring at her with parted lips and dilated pupils, a look of pure lust in his face. He looked more serious than she had ever seen him. She nodded, tongue sliding past her lips so that Grantaire could shove more of his length into her mouth, and even though she thought it impossible, Grantaire kept thrusting himself deeper and deeper into her face and her throat was starting to feel as wrecked as her cunt. Montparnasse, never ceasing to stimulate her clit with his thumb, took one of her nipples in her mouth and the other in his hand, and she was almost, almost coming when she heard Grantaire say:

“Guess you have a not-so-secret admirer, Ponine”.

She frowned, opening her wet eyes, and looking up to see, in horror, that the door to the apartment was wide open. Marius was standing in the entrance to the room, eyes wide in shock and cheeks flushed in the deepest, brightest red Éponine had ever seen. His lips were parted as if he was in shock, and he was frozen to his feet as he watched his best friend getting gangbanged in the middle of his not-so-former apartment. Éponine wondered how on Earth she hadn’t heard Marius come in, and exactly how long he had been there watching.

Then it dawned upon her. He was watching. He wasn’t looking disgusted, he wasn’t turning to leave, he wasn’t giving any signs that the scene in front of his eyes was anything but shocking to him.

Marius was standing in the middle of the room, watching Éponine get gangbanged.

She came.

She hadn’t meant to, she really hadn’t meant to, but the cocks stretching her out and the friction on her clit and the teasing on her tits and he cock inside her mouth and the way Marius was looking at her, _his face_ , these were all too much. Marius seemed to blush even harder when he saw Éponine’s eyes roll back, brow scrunched up in pure pleasure, and heard a guttural, muffled moan escape her lips, which were stretched widely around Grantaire’s cock, cheeks hollowed out, thighs shaking hardly with pleasure. Her chest was rising and falling quickly as she tried to breathe while pleasure overwhelmed her, and Montparnasse let go of her tits so that he could fuck her faster. As soon as Éponine came down from her pleasure-filled rush, she opened her eyes to look at Marius, who was still there watching. A deep sense of shame and self-loathing invaded her. She didn’t want him to see her like this, to think ill of her, to watch as two men wrecked her pussy, she didn’t want him to see her face covered in another man’s cum as she sucked on Marius’ friend’s cock, she didn’t want him to have a twisted image of her just because she was looking for some release to her pain and frustration. God, she had ruined every single chance of having anything with Marius _ever_ , hadn’t she? She had been so dumb to think that getting a petty revenge that Marius wasn’t even supposed to see was a good idea. Tears prickled to the corners of her eyes as she watched Marius watch her, and her body was still bouncing up and down noisily, because Gueulemer and Montparnasse were still fucking her roughly with little regard for her self-realizations, the former man’s hand tightening around her neck and choking her as he pounded into her cunt from beneath her. Grantaire, however, had stopped and pulled his cock out of her mouth. She was staring pitifully at Marius, as if she wanted to apologize to him. Grantaire knew what the girl must be feeling like, and most of all, he knew how vulnerable and exposed she was in this situation. He could only imagine how he would feel, should Enjolras find him in a situation similar to Éponine’s. Trying to talk things out with Marius right now, as she was still being fucked by several men, would not do any good for Éponine’s self-worth, and furthermore, she seemed to still be in deep pleasure, from the way her lips were parted and her eyes were half-closed, despite of the clear fear that had appeared in her face as soon as she saw Marius.

“ _Marius_ ”, she said, but the name came out like a loud, sensual moan, either because she wished it was Marius fucking her, either because she wanted to call the man’s attention and apologize but was too overwhelmed by pleasure, Grantaire couldn’t tell. All he knew was that he couldn’t allow Éponine to humiliate herself by apologizing to Marius, not right now. The boy didn’t deserve her, and she definitely didn’t owe him any sort of apology for doing what she was doing. So, Grantaire did the only thing he could do. He grabbed hold of Éponine’s hair with his two hands and shoved his cock back into her mouth.

“Let’s not say anything to Marius that we may regret later, right?” Grantaire said in a teasing manner, trying to hide his true intentions for shutting her up. He smiled a wicked smirk as he looked down at Éponine, who was now looking pissed off and groaned around Grantaire’s cock, as if trying to say something. Gueulemer was still choking her, and her eyes began to look dazed and teary. “What was that?”, Grantaire mocked, pretending that he was trying to hear her, but only shoving his cock further into her mouth. “Sorry, I can’t understand you. Didn’t your mother teach you not to talk with your mouth full?”

Éponine huffed out an indignant breath through her nose, and Grantaire reached down to pinch her nipples with one of his hands. Éponine’s eyes immediately widened, and even though Grantaire knew she was very embarrassed about Marius being there, it was clear how much she was still enjoying being gangbanged.

Furthermore, Marius hadn’t left. In fact, he was still standing in the same position in the room, watching as Éponine took three cocks at once, and as soon as the girl realized that he was still there, and that he was probably _enjoying to watch_ , she fluttered her eyes closed and allowed herself to get lost in the sensations flooding her system. Gueulemer finally let go of his tight choke on her neck (his hand would definitely leave a mark) and started to thrust harder into her, and Montparnasse’s thumb found its way to her clit once more, rubbing harder and faster than he had before. It didn’t take long for Éponine to come again, and she squirmed and squeezed her pussy around their cocks so hard that in her orgasm that it made Gueulemer come deep inside her with a muffled groan. Afterwards, the man chuckled out a mocking laugh.

“Did this little bitch just come because she saw that this weirdo is watching her?” he asked, sounding surprised, and Montparnasse pulled out of her so that Gueulemer could take Éponine off his lap. The girl, who had gone boneless from pleasure and exhaustion, sat heavily on the floor, Gueulemer’s seed mixed with the cum from the men who had taken her before him already leaking out of her pussy and running down her buttocks and to the floor, but she never took Grantaire out of her mouth. In fact, Grantaire never let her take him off her mouth, for the cynic was holding her head tightly in place with two hands fisted on her hair, and his cock was pushing more and more into her throat, going farther than he had ever dared to thrust before. Éponine was gagging and the tears pooling in her eyes from the reflex finally escaped and ran down her cheeks, but her eyes were half-lid in her continuous pleasure and she didn’t protest when Grantaire continued to push more of his length down her abused throat, pulling slightly back ever so often to allow her to breathe but not enough to remove himself entirely from her mouth. They were taking it slow, so that Éponine had time to get used to having a huge cock stuffed down her throat.

“I think she did”, Montparnasse replied, a hint of amusement in his voice. “I think she enjoys it, being watched by him”, he added, and Éponine whimpered helplessly at the humiliation. “And I think he enjoys watching, too”, he raised an eyebrow at Marius, who blushed harder, if that was even possible.

“I… I just came here to… I…”, he stuttered, clearly nervous.

“Let’s keep making her come”, Montparnasse ignored the boy completely and turned his head to where Éponine was still having her throat fucked by Grantaire, making the suggestion with a mischievous smile. “She’ll probably love to make loverboy see her squirm and come like a bitch around our cocks”.

“Fine by me”, Claquesous shrugged, already lifting Éponine effortlessly and pulling her to his lap to put it in her as easily as before. Éponine sighed around Grantaire’s cock (which was already halfway down her throat) as the man entered her. Montparnasse begun to suck on one of her nipples again and she closed her eyes. Now that she had come a few times in a row, it seemed difficult to _stop_ coming, since her clit was overstimulated and Montparnasse was teasing her in the exact way he knew that drove her crazy. It was like a continuously ongoing orgasm that she couldn’t escape from, that she didn’t want to get out of. Babet put it in her pussy alongside Claquesous and they began to double-vag her, and Gueulemer took it upon himself to lick at her other tit and rub her clit until she came again, faster than it had taken her to come before thanks to their improved efforts at giving her pleasure, eyes rolling in their sockets and, since they were closed, only showing a bit of the whites. Éponine stayed like that, eyes rolled, arms limp and useless beside her body, thighs being held impossibly spread by Claquesous’ rough hands, several finger-shaped bruises already appearing at her tender skin. Montparnasse pulled out his pocket knife and finally cut off her skirt and her shirt, which she had been still wearing, leaving her completely naked in front of Marius and everyone who was fucking her brains out. Her world was reduced to a prison of pure pleasure and fullness, and she became even less aware of what was going on around her as the man fucking her dedicated their best efforts to making her come non-stop. A ringing had settled inside her ears and all she could hear were loud laughs and bits and pieces of humiliating comments about her being a needy slut, a used whore and a greedy fucktoy. She was pretty sure she heard Montparnasse congratulate Babet and Claquesous for fucking her senseless, but still, she couldn’t react to any of those words. There was very little that she could feel, other than the friction of the cocks pounding at her holes. She thought there was someone slapping one of her tits, but she couldn’t be completely sure, and Grantaire was definitely choking her now, all the while never stopping to shove his cock deeper and deeper down her throat. Besides the loud, high-pitched ringing and the man’s humiliating comments, Éponine was suddenly aware of the wet gagging sounds she was making as she deepthroated Grantaire, but this only served to make her feel even better, for some reason. Marius’ presence was now just a background thought to her.

Then, beneath all the overwhelming sensations she was feeling, Éponine felt her nose bump into something and opened her eyes to find that it was Grantaire’s belly. After a few confused seconds of fucked-out dazedness, she realized with a proud jolt that she had finally managed to take his whole 9,5-inch cock down her throat, and that her neck must be huge with the bulge of his dick, and Marius could probably see it from where he was standing. She turned her tear-filled eyes to look and found that yes, Marius was still there watching, looking directly at her, and it didn’t matter that she couldn’t breathe at all, because all she could feel was the mind-numbing pleasure of having her pussy fucked by two cocks at once, a huge cock stuffed down her throat and her ongoing orgasm, which never seemed to end.

But then Grantaire pulled completely out of her mouth and she instinctively sucked in a wet breath, coughing a little. Several streaks of thick saliva were still connecting her lips to Grantaire’s cock, and he only gave her enough time to breathe properly before shoving his whole length down her throat in one go. She choked again, but sucked eagerly, and Grantaire simply held her head in place as he begun fucking her mouth deeply and roughly, now that she had already managed to take his whole length, and not caring about the fact that Éponine’s throat was incredibly sore and that his balls were slapping her chin. Montparnasse managed to coax another orgasm from her and the sounds she was making around Grantaire’s cock were loud, wet and obscene as she came desperately once again. The cum that had been hanging from her chin in a thin streak was now mixing with her own drool as Grantaire continued to fuck her mouth. With each bounce of her body, she let out a muffled, cut-off moan. She could no longer feel anything else other than the constant buzzing of her clit and Grantaire’s cock thrusting in and out of her tight, used throat. It was a surprise to her when she could feel someone’s (she didn’t even know whose anymore) semen blossom deep inside her pussy, filling her, followed by another person’s load, and despite of herself, she almost came again just because of the warm feeling of these men spending themselves inside of her used cunt.

Then the cocks inside her were both gone, replaced by a single one that was probably Montparnasse’s and set of rough fingers that she presumed to be Gueulemer’s, and then more fingers were inside her, and she dared to open her eyes to see that Gueulemer, Montparnasse, Babet and Claquesous were all shoving as many fingers as they could into her cunt while Montparnasse fucked her, and the mere realization that she was able to take all of their fingers _and_ a cock was enough to make her come again, rocking her hips up and down as she desperately searched for more friction. The fact that Marius was still watching and judging her lingered on her mind as a background thought, because all that she cared about on that moment was the never ending pleasure that she was feeling. Grantaire never stopped fucking her mouth, and his cock was fucking her so deeply and roughly that Éponine felt like her throat was gaping just as much as her cunt. And then, without warning, Grantaire pulled her head back by the hair abruptly and spent himself all over her face, coming harder on her face than Montparnasse had. The hot streaks of cum he splattered all over Éponine’s face ran down her forehead and cheeks and hung from her chin along her drool and Montparnasse’s cum. Now that Grantaire’s huge cock was gone from her throat, she felt like she could properly breathe once again. Her surroundings sharpened into focus and she became more aware of what was going on, and found in shock that not only Montparnasse had removed his cock from inside her, but he had managed to shove his whole fist inside her gaping cunt instead. Babet seemed to have found the lube that she had staffed in her purse and was fingering her asshole, which sent a quick jolt of dread through her. She had never done anal before.

Before she could protest, however, Babet did scissoring movements with the two digits he had put inside her tight ass and, despite of the harsh, burning pain that was overwhelming her back entrance, a tinge of pleasure appeared beneath all of that. Maybe it was just Montparnasse fisting her aggressively, maybe it was just Gueulemer’s wet tongue teasing her sore nipple, maybe it was just the remaining feeling of Grantaire’s thick cum hanging from her face and hair, but Éponine was enjoying this more than she had enjoyed anything in her life. And when Babet decided that she was stretched enough to take him, he placed the tip of his lubed cock on her butthole and entered her slowly, allowing her to grow accustomed to him, and she finally allowed a long moan of “oh my fucking god” escape her cum-coated lips, even though she was well aware of Marius’ eyes upon her fucked out form.

Just like that, Babet began to fuck her ass, while Montparnasse fisted her pussy at the same time. Éponine immediately yearned for a cock in her mouth, but after deepthroating Grantaire, she knew it would take much to keep her satisfied. The only person in that room who would be capable of that was Gueulemer, and just as if reading Éponine’s thoughts, the man gave up his vicious biting of her already intruding inverted nipple and stood on his feet, grinning wickedly at Éponine’s cum-covered form before grabbing her by the hair and shoving his huge length into her mouth. Even though he wasn’t as long as Grantaire, he was thicker, which made Éponine’s eyes bulge in surprise as her lips were even more stretched by Gueulemer’s cock than they had been by the cynic. Unlike Grantaire, Gueulemer didn’t care about Éponine’s comfort and simply shoved his whole length down the girl’s throat without allowing her to prepare herself, fucking her sore throat and ignoring her gagging and choking around his cock. Somehow, this only made her enjoy it more, and as Montparnasse’s fist increased its pace in fucking her cunt, Éponine’s pleasure spiked up once more and she came, not even aware of what was going on anymore. All she could tell was that her cunt, ass and mouth were stuffed, and she could die happy. On the top of all of that, Marius was watching, Marius was getting to witness in first hand what he had made her become. And Éponine was fucking _loving_ it.

And then Montparnasse’s fist was gone with a wet pop, and only her ass was full with Babet’s cock, which was quickly replaced by Claquesous’ cock, but it wasn’t like Éponine gave a damn. Then a huge length that could only belong to Grantaire appeared between her tits, and even though Gueulemer was still roughly fucking her face and it was hard to see, she could feel the cynic pressing her breasts together and shoving his cock between them. Grantaire was fucking titty-fucking her, and fuck if this was more than Éponine had signed up for. She didn’t know how much she had wanted this until she felt Grantaire’s cock rubbing between her breasts, his thumbs carefully positioned on each of her nipples and rubbing them ever so often just to tease her. She knew she would come again, if only someone would touch her clit. Claquesous was fucking her ass so hard that her whole body was bouncing violently, and the only thing keeping Éponine from falling limply to the floor were Gueulemer’s hands holding her head while he fucked her mouth balls-deep. Her hand subconsciously reached for her clit and she rubbed at it as fast as her exhaustion allowed her to, desperate to cum again. But before she could find relief for the pressure building up inside her, Gueulemer came, deep down her throat and then on her face, and before Éponine could try to regain balance, her support was gone and she fell on her back. Since Claquesous was lying directly beneath her, she fell on him, and it didn’t take Grantaire long to readjust his position and start fucking her tits again.

Now that she was lying down and with no cock in her mouth, Éponine could see Marius much better. The boy was still on his feet, looking as shocked as when Éponine first spotted him there, the redness still overwhelming his freckled face. But there was something different in his eyes, something that, if Éponine was silly and naïve, she could believe to be curiosity. She wondered if seeing this scene made Marius curious as to what it would be like to touch her, to own her, but there was no possible way he would want her after all this, was there? If her chances with Marius were practically null before this whole endeavor, how would he ever possibly want her now? Her cunt was gaping from the cocks (and fist) she had taken, and she could still feel a mixture of cum from different owners leaking out of her. Her ass was being roughly fucked by the same man who was now holding her neck in a tight choke, Grantaire was shoving his cock between her tits, and her face and hair were completely covered in cum, which was still hanging from her chin in thin streaks and shaking with each of Claquesous’ thrusts in her ass. But still, Marius was watching her, not a single trace of disgust in his face. The thought that there was a chance that Marius would want her, even after she was thoroughly ruined by five other men, made Éponine come again, and since there was no cock in her mouth this time, she let her head fall back and let out a long, rough moan of pleasure. Before she could come down from her high, Grantaire came between her tits, and his load spread on her collarbone and breasts. Montparnasse placed his cock in her pussy as soon as the cynic got off from the top of her. Éponine couldn’t help but to moan again, as the so desired pleasure she had been wishing for took her over as soon as Montparnasse touched her. Her orgasm kept going with each of Claquesous’ and Montparnasse’s unsynchronized thrusts, and this time her eyes rolled back and they didn’t return to normal. She vaguely wondered what a sight she must be, covered in cum, fucked all over, limp, wide open mouth moaning and so lost in pleasure that her irises could no longer be seen. Even when Claquesous came inside her ass with a grunt and pulled out, she kept coming, and she was coming so hard that she feared passing out. Claquesous’ cock in her not-so-tight-anymore ass was replaced by Gueulemer’s, which stretched her even more, just as much as her pussy felt, and Éponine didn’t know how much longer she could take this. Her ass was being pounded so hard by Gueulemer, who no longer seemed to give a damn about taking it slow with her, that she was now screaming so loud that Babet shoved his cock in her mouth again just to shut her up, even though it was already soft. Grantaire rubbed at her clit while Montparnasse and Gueulemer double-penetrated her, and she came again. She possibly did pass out from pure pleasure at some point after that, because when she finally managed to reopen her eyes and take a look at her surroundings, she found that she was lying on her own on the dirty floor, cum leaking from both of her holes and covering her face and chest. All the five men who had fucked her were standing, putting their clothes back on and chatting normally as if everything they had just gone through was as ordinary as a walk to the bar. The only one who was still as a statue was Marius, who was still there, watching her silently.

Éponine was shaking all over, and even though she lost count of how many times she had come, there was still a tingle on her clit that begged for more, just one more orgasm, one more second of pleasure. But none of the man above her seemed interested into granting her that request, and so she desperately sustained herself by the elbows into a half-sitting position and brought her heavy, tired hand to the moist spot between her legs, rubbing at it, desperate for friction and warmness and pleasure. Her pussy was coated with cum, which only made everything more slippery and harder. Soon, she let out a frustrated sob, because the friction she was earning was delicious, but it just wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough, and she was fucked out, tired and incoherent; she couldn’t think properly and the only thing that she knew was that she needed to come, just one more time. Just one more bloody time.

And then she looked up to see that Marius had approached her, even though he was still standing several feet away, as if he had taken a subconscious step towards her upon hearing her sob. She looked up at him helplessly, face scrunched up in a mixture of desire and despair, and she was too aware of how pathetic and ridiculous she must have looked, jerking herself off in front of Marius after being roughly fucked by five cocks, but she couldn’t stop, she wasn’t thinking anymore. All that mattered was that she came, she needed it.

“Please”, she ended up saying, without even realizing what she had done until after the words had left her mouth. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise at her own request, but her hands never seized their attempt to give herself pleasure. Marius was staring down at her, lips parted, and the fact that he wasn’t turning away to leave was enough for her to say it again, this time in a long, dragged-out moan: “please”.

“P-Pon-nine?”, Marius stuttered, clearly embarrassed by the whole situation, but he took one more tentative step towards her. His hands were visibly shaking.

“Please, Marius”, she half-moaned, half-sobbed, head falling back and eyes scrunching close as he tried to rub herself harder and failed. Her free hand found her breast and she tried to tease at her nipples, but it didn’t help. She wouldn’t be able to make herself come, she was too tired and over-stimulated for that. She needed someone else to do it. Deep in her heart, she wanted Marius to do it, but she knew that it was impossible. And that knowledge sent another helpless sob to her throat.

And then, there was a hand on the top of hers, gently nudging it away from her clit and taking its place. Éponine opened her eyes, and her heart leaped and jolted in her chest once she realized that it was Marius, Marius kneeling beside her on the floor of his apartment and allowing his hand to rest quietly on the top of her gaping cunt. She stared at him, lips parted in surprise and eyes wide, and then the boy used his other hand to nudge her hand away from her own breast as delicately as before. His cheeks were burning with embarrassment and he had an apologetic look in his face, but Éponine didn’t care if he was doing this out of pity. She would take it, she would take whatever Marius was willing to give her. She was _that_ desperate.

It was very clear that Marius had no idea what he was doing when he began to rub gently at her clit, making circular movements around it with his middle finger in a much gentler way that any of the men Éponine had ever taken in her life. Later, she would realize that this was just Marius being Marius, being gentle and kind to her when no one else bothered to do. She let out a sigh at the sensations that Marius’ fingers were sparkling within her – and even though he wasn’t very good or experienced at what he was doing, it was Marius, so it was good anyway. He seemed to sense that he wasn’t accomplishing his goal very well, because his hands grew shakier and he began to stutter, low enough so that Éponine was the only one who could hear him.

“I’m-m, I’m s-s-sorry, P-Ponine, I don’t – ah, I… is this? Is this ok?”, he asked, clearly nervous. He was looking desperately into her glassy eyes, as if searching for an instruction as to what he should do. Instead of responding, Éponine moaned. “Is… is it… good?”, he added, voice merely above a whisper, and this alone was enough to send a jolt of pleasure that made her clit throb. Fuck. What the hell? Marius was an inexperienced, awkward, virgin anxious boy, who clearly had no idea what he was doing, and yet his insecurity and hesitation were enough to make Éponine feel more turned on than she had before. This was Marius, _Marius_ , the man she had devoted her love to, and he was teasing her clit and asking if it was good. Fuck. She must have been dreaming. She passed out and this was definitely a dream. There was no way this was really happening to her.

But Marius must have taken her lack of response as a negative answer, because he lowered his head in shame and bit his lower lip, albeit never stopping to roll Éponine’s clit between his index and middle finger. Before Éponine could muster the words she needed to say and tell him that this was _fucking great_ , Marius decided to try harder to satisfy her and, before she knew, bent down to place a soft kiss on her lips. Éponine panicked for a second, well aware that her lips and chin were still covered in other men’s cum, but Marius didn’t seem to care. His eyes were closed softly, as if he was trying to decide whether this felt good or not, and then the tip of his tongue slipped past his lips to softly brush at Éponine’s lower one. She took in a shaky breath, clit throbbing again, and slowly allowed her own tongue to meet Marius’. They didn’t properly French kiss, but rather placed their lips against each other’s and gently nudged at each other’s tongues. And then Marius’ lips were gone from Éponine’s and he was gently sucking at one of her nipples, the inverted one, and Éponine couldn’t hold back a surprised, pleasured whimper. He was probably trying to copy what he had seen the other men do to her. Amazing how Marius’ touch, even though light as a feather, was enough to make her lose her mind. She was going to come, she could feel it, because it was Marius, but she still needed more.

“Faster”, she half-moaned, half-growled, desperation evident in her voice. Marius hesitated for the slightest of seconds before doing as he was told and increasing the pace of his fingers. Éponine tried to hold back a moan and failed. She was so close now. The fact that it was _Marius_ touching her so intimately sent her closer to the edge. His fingers were stimulating her clit in a way that not even Montparnasse’s could, because it was _him_ , it was him touching her and sucking at her nipple and he had just kissed her despite of the state she was in and oh my god, she was coming again. This wasn’t like the previous times, with two cocks in her pussy and several hands stimulating her and her moaning like crazy. This time, all she could do was open her mouth as wide as it would go, in a silent scream that was frozen in her throat, chin askew, eyes rolling and actually going cross from the intensity of her orgasm. Marius, bless him, didn’t stop, even though Éponine’s thighs were shaking so hard that it looked like she was convulsing. Her whole body was trembling all over but Marius continued to finger and suck at her inverted nipple, and before she knew, Éponine was squirting all over his fingers. She could hear the men around her, with of course, the exception of Marius, cheering and laughing as her fluids gushed out of her gaping cunt, but she continued to come non-stop, fucked completely silly, and then she fell on her back on the floor, arms no longer able to sustain her weight. Her eyes were still rolled and her mouth was still slack, but Marius only stopped teasing her clit when Éponine stopped squirting, chest rising and falling heavily with each breath she took. Her limbs were thrown uselessly beside her, and she didn’t think she would have been able to move even if she had wanted to. She felt Marius hesitantly remove his fingers and mouth from her, sitting awkwardly beside her, and she dared to open her eyes to watch him. He wasn’t meeting her eyes, and his face was still as red as a tomato as he wiped his soaking hand ( _Marius’ hand was covered in Éponine’s pussy juices, how absolutely unreal was that_ ) on his trousers and bit his lower lip at a loss for words. Well, at least the Minette and Grantaire had the decency of not making any teasing comments towards Marius, or else Éponine would have never been able to live the embarrassment down. She sighed, content, and a small, involuntary smile appeared in her lips. A sort of warm sleepiness was overwhelming her now, along with the exhaustion of being so thoroughly fucked, and her eyes slipped closed despite of her will. The last thing she felt before being pulled into the obliviousness of sleep was Marius’ unmistakable lips dropping a soft kiss on her forehead before he left.

-

They never mentioned it again, and Éponine was just the slightest bit thankful that she wouldn’t have to face Marius every day after what had happened, since he had moved in with Courfeyrac. Turns out he had returned to his apartment to take away the table on which they fucked Éponine, which was the reason why he had caught her in the middle of a gangbang. They didn’t mention it anymore, and when the boy texted her as normally as he always did on the following evening (after she woke up in her own apartment, to find out that Grantaire had bathed her and taken care of her), she felt a relieved sigh escape her. She would have hated to have permanently ruined things with Marius, so soon after finally winning his favors.

But it turns out Éponine didn’t keep Marius’ favors for so long after all, because not one week after he had taken such a huge stand and given her the best orgasm of her life, he finally felt confident enough to go talk with one of the blond girls he always seemed to admire so much. Were he motivated due to Courfeyrac’s influence, were it due to the courage that fingering a woman after a whole life of no sexual contact with anyone brought, Éponine couldn’t tell. All she knew was that Marius cancelled the coffee shop trip they had planned together because he was going out with someone named Cosette.

It wouldn’t take too long for Éponine to realize that whatever chance she thought she could have had with Marius was nonexistent.


End file.
